


Random Pandlloy Shiz

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy just want to lay low, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Pandora is overprotective, WiLd lEsBiAnS, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: I don't even know...Here random Pandora being protective of her girlfriend Alloy





	Random Pandlloy Shiz

Pandora: *Grabbing Alloy in a death hug*  _Mine._

♤♡♢♧○□○♧♢♡♤

Random dude: *Whistles at Alloy*

Pandora: *Grabs Alloy*  ** _HISSSSSSSS_**

Alloy: ... Babe why...?

♤♡♢♧○□○♧♢♡♤

5 yr old Alloy: *Ded*

5 yr old Pandora:  **WHO DID THIS?!**

5 yr old Jose: *Sweating* Shit...

♤♡♢♧○□○♧♢♡♤

Alloy: *Holding back Pandora*  Babe please calm down!

Pandora: * ~~Talking~~ Screaming and waving a knife at the air* YOU OFFENDED HER!

Alloy: I'm not offended!

Pandora: Stay back babe, this is going to get messy!

*Later*

Air: *Literally **ded** *

Pandora: That's what you GET!

Alloy: ...

Alloy: First of all,

Alloy: How did you stab air?

Alloy: _SECOND_ ,

Alloy: **_IT'S AIR WHY WOULD YOU STAB AI--_**

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing.


End file.
